Calypso 2
by Percy dude fan
Summary: This is the second story in the trilogy of Claypso, yes I have decided to make 3, and this one is just continuing after the first Calypso. Review!XD
1. The madness

**Finally! Another chapter in Calypso. Well, Calypso 2 but I don't care. It is time to see what Percy is thinking! Enjoy! **

I couldn't take it. So boring. I was so used to fighting monster 24 7. I needed some action. I hope that empathy message worked. I needed him to come down so I would at least have an excuse to get our of here.

I didn't want to upset Calypso.

No way.

My mind started to wander.

I wondered what Thalia was doing this very moment.

I wondered if anybody really missed me.

No!

"I'm going mad," I whispered to myself.

"What?" Calypso was walking toward me.

"Nothing," I told her.

If only she knew

If only she knew…

**Soooooo sorry about the short chapter. I wrote this in study hall. Teacher always gets mad. Anyways, I promise the next chapter will be very long. Read and review!!!!**

**Long live Calypso!!!**

**[she **_**is**_** immortal]**


	2. Crazed fans

**I know it's been a long time now since I've updated like anything, but here's a story I thought was worth updating! I'm really going to try to start updating faster. Anyway, here it is!**

Annabeth's POV

After we were done musing at the amazing sight, we had asked were the old temples were. We made our journey by first bus, then chariot, fake chariot, then we had to walk about a mile. It was so annoying! Grover and Tyson would never stop chatting. I think it was more of a nervous chatter. They wanted to find Percy as much as I did. 

Then, after about half an hour, we had reached them. They were so grand! I wish I could have designed them. I will design something as amazing as them someday, someday. My thoughts were interrupted by the squeal of somebody we had seen on the plane. They still thought that we were F.B.I. Haha! 

Then they started to come towards us.

Fast. 

We took of and started to run toward the temples. We could get inside, get away from the fans, and find out how to solve our problems. We got inside and almost slammed into a gigantic statue of Zeus. I mean, this thing was about the size of the statue of liberty. Then the worst happened.

I ran to the right, and the other two ran to the left. How smart.

Before I could call out to them, the mod entered and they _did_ run into the statue. 

"Hahaha-" I started to laugh, then they all turned their bruised heads toward me. 

Great for a child of Athena, huh?

Then I had an idea. 

I bolted right to try to find some stairs. I had read in my Greek study that some of the people had gone up the stairs and used a type of olden day mega-phone and would pretend to be the gods. It was worth a shot. I quickly found them and climbed them, panting.

I got to the top, and looked up. I saw the machine.

It was so advanced for something so old. I had to stop my creative mind to stop from taking it apart and looking at it's design. I ran over to it, and tried to stop panting. 

I put my mouth up to it, and tried it.

"GET OUT OF MY TEMPLE, FOOLS!" bellowed a voice I didn't even recognize. Wow.

The quick footsteps I had been listening to before had stopped. Then all I heard was, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and a lot of hurried footsteps.

Only, they weren't coming for me. I hoped that Grover and Tyson had hid in a good hiding place. I walked tiredly down the stairs and stared in amazement at…

**Mwuahahahhaha! A cliffy! Yes! Please review if you liked it. Be on the lookout for new chapters and eventually, Calypso 3. **

**See ya peeps!**


	3. Specail Chapter

Hey everyone! This is Percy Dude Fan, signing on for the first time in months, I'm sooooooo sorry!

I haven't been around because I have so much homework these days, and I have so much other things to do, well anyways, I'm gonna try to update daily, and here's a story worth updating!!!

Annabeth's POV

I stared in amazement at the Greek god Zeus, standing before me in his dark pinstripe suit. I didn't know that talking into the speaker would actually _bring_ him here. 

I was speechless.

My mouth hung open, and I couldn't stop staring in amazement.

"Hello!" He bellowed.

"Hi," I squeaked.

Just then, Grover and Tyson came out of where they were hiding and they stared in amazement, too.

I decided to speak up and get straight to business.

"Can you help us with finding Percy?" I asked.

"That would be tough," He answered, "Even for a god"

"You see, Annabeth, that island does exist, but it doesn't. It travels on the outskirts of time. Aging endlessly everything around it but nothing on it. If is stuck for a longer period of time, when he comes out, he will still be the same. You and everyone else will be older."

"Okay then…" I said cautiously.

I think he means it will be hard to find.

Great.

"Unfortunately, my only advice would be to talk to Poseidon," He mumbled as he stared at the floor.

"Where do you think we could find him?" Grover asked from behind Zeus.

"If I had to guess, he could be summoned from the biggest body of water around here. The nearest is about 2 miles in witch I could easily get you to, and you do the rest," He answered.

We headed out the door to our next location.

***

**Thanks for reading everyone! I think that tomorrow will be a snow day, and I'll try to update like 3 of my stories, and this one is getting better each chapter.**

**A few more chapters and I'll be ready for Calypso 3:The Final Decision**

**Here's a sneak peek!**

I looked at the sparkling waters of the endless ocean, wondering what the true battle in my head was.

It should be easy, you just have to use both my heart and my head.

I stared over at my dad, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson.

Then I turned my head towards Calypso.

Then I stared at the ground with my head down.

I sighed.

"My answer is to………..

**Hahaha that was a great part of Calypso 3!!!!!**

**Don't forget to look for new chapters soon!**


End file.
